creepypasta_gloomfandomcom-20200213-history
Son of a butcher
In this world, somewhere is always a family member Holden away from the public and used mostly as a slave or a toy. There was once a child. It was the year 1994 and little Josh sat alone in his room, staring at the very high window, somewhere else he couldn't look, in his room were only a thick cover and a pillow, rest was his room pretty empty. He was sitting in the corner, on his arms and legs were only bruises, his light brown hair was messed up like someone had pulled him from it. His hazel eyes kept staring at the window, thinking of what might be outside at the moment , he was five years old and never was outside always locked in the house. His mother came in the room, tears rushed down her face as she saw her abused child, she hugged him softly and stroke him, his father were doing all this things to Josh, but the mother could do nothing about it, she knew Her husband might kill her if she would do anything, she picked a bag and took out a book, it was usual that Josh's mother teached him, after all his father doesn't allow him to go to school because of bruises and wounds on his face. For Josh was the only friend his mother, he doesn't know what he would do without her. At evening the father came home and the circus would start again , he hadn't a good day at work and let's all his stress go while he injures his son, his father works as a butcher, that's the possible reason that he cuts Josh sometimes, he mostly picks the meat hammer and smashes it on Josh's legs or arms. Everytime the mother tried to protect Josh, the father hit her to the ground with a bottle of beer, and so it was it every day, every year and so on .. At his 11th age was Josh reading his books about traps, construction of stuff and the human Body , then his father entered the house yelling, why would he actually come so early this time, thought Josh to himself . He heard how his mother got hit and listened carefully what his father were yelling. He heard that his farther got fired because he came to work again too late, of course he was blaming his son and wife for it. Josh prepared himself to be the next one being abused, he knew that after his mother it would be his turn, the father kicked the door open and entered the room with a knife, Josh quickly moved backwards, he wasn't expecting that his father should actually use a knife on him this time. His father came to Josh and cut a big wound in his left hand as Josh was crying and screaming for his mother. The father moved the bloody knife infront Josh's left eye, he raised his knife up and slit fast the knife on Josh's left eyelid, Josh was crying even louder And he was bleeding from his left hand and from his left eyelid, luckily the eye wasn't damaged, Josh was crying from the top of his lungs as his father slit another wound on Josh's right cheek and left the room to the basement. Josh crawled out of his room setting his mother passed out on the ground, she woke up slowly and almost scream when she saw what her husband has done to her son this time, she ran in the kitchen and took a needle and thread and also some bandages. She stitched the wound on his hand, bandaged his face a little and cleaned off the blood, she cried with Josh together hugging him, giving him a lovely warmth. At evening the father left strangely the house,locking the door, neither the mother or Josh knew where he was going. After three hours, the mother looked at the only not barricaded window and she had an idea , they could take a chair so that One can escape and bring help. But the single chair in the house was locked in the basement, Josh smiled a little and took off slowly with his hands the screws of the door, of course are the books useful for him. The mother put the door to the side and ran into the basement, came back with the chair, put the chair under the window. Josh couldn't go through the window because of his wounds and the most body parts that still hurt. So his mother climbed through the window outside, the only words that Josh heard from his mother was "I'll be right back with help my son, I love you" before the father rushed in and saw the open window and the chair, he picked up his knife and ran out of the house, not forgetting to lock the door. After a while sitting in the darkness waiting for his mother to return, he heard the door opening, hoping for his mother he ran to the door. But The was only his father holding a sack, staring at him in rage, he threw the sack infront of Josh. Josh threw up as he saw what the sack released, guts and bloody organs, also skin and some skeletal parts, the father pulled on the end of the sack so all that bloody stuff falls infront off Josh, he tried not to throw up again, but he shook as he noticed what was on top of that all, it was a head.. The head of his mother, his only friend, his only hope.. Dead. He threw up and the father kicked him In the face, he said to Josh that it would happen the same with him if he doesn't follow his rules. His father threw him into the basement, locking the door, josh was in darkness again, in his face was anger and he felt the need of revenge. Years later, Josh was 18, all this years he planned his revenge, everytime his father left the house, josh sneaked our of the Basement to get sharp things and knifes, he thought if he'd just easily stab him, would it make no fun. He put a small carpet on a place and waited for the return of his father. As his father came home, he saw Josh standing infront of the carpet, smiling. His father wondered how he came out of the basement, but it wasn't time to think about it, taking his pocket knife he ran towards Josh, but as he stepped on the carpet, Josh's father felt into a trapdoor which brought him into the basement he landed into straight standing knifes which entered his back. He screamed for help coughing blood, Josh took a meat hammer and rushed down in the basement, smiling at his father saying the last words his father heard of him, "this is for mom" before Josh hit his father's head till he was quiet. Josh cut his father's flesh, threw the bones away, and packed his flesh in The fridge.As he suddenly heard a ringing phone from his father's blood filled jacket, he picked it and heard a female voice saying "honey, when will you come home? The children miss you." his father had another family which he gave love to?! His rage grew, but tried to keep calm. "I'm coming honey" he tried his best to copy his father's voice. He ended the call, looked in the phone if there is the place where they live, luckily he found the place. He ran first to a shop with his father's money, he needs to hide his indentity somehow, he found a weird mask that he bought. He went to the house, staring at the door with his mask on, is it right what he's doing? He shook his head fast thinking of all the years of hell while this family got his love, he knocked on the door raising the meat hammer, as a young woman opened the door , he hit her in the head, she felt to the ground already Dead. One little girl screamed in fear as seeing her mother dead bleeding on the ground, Josh grabbed the girl and also hit her in the head and stomach till she stopped moving. There was also a crying heard from upstairs, he ran from where the crying came from, but it was a baby laying in his small bed, Josh came back to himself, he couldn't kill this small innocent one.. He left fast the house like nothing had happened. Years after everything, Josh took a job as a butcher because he brought every week new fresh meat, it was his victims meat, but he said it should be cow. He's now 25, lives a normal life. But some night he gets that hunger for kill again, when he looks in the mirror and sees his marked face, he always remembers what his father did and gets the lust for kill, grabbing his mask and the meat hammer for the next victim at night.